Prior art framing systems for mounting screening on porches and in openings, such as windows, often require the installation of heavy and cumbersome frame members that are difficult to place and then hold in an aligned position while they are being securely attached to a support structure. Once installed, these conventional frame members are often subject to relatively rapid deterioration and are difficult to repair and/or replace.